Zzap C64 Amiga Issue 44
Issue 44 was dated December 1988 and priced at £1.95. Megatape Thunder Blade - Demo Mad Mix Game - Demo Features Walkers Way Zzap Challenge: Clash of the Titans - Zzap vs Crash vs TGM Zzapback: Issue 19 :World Games, Dan Dare: Pilot of the Future, Sanxion, Trivial Pursuit & Alleykat Dear Santa, I would like for Christmas... The Zzap Definitive Tips Index Classic Computer Cock-Ups: Part Two Previews 'Amiga' Ghosts'n Goblins, Fright Night, Paperboy, Iron Lord, Space Harrier & Superman: Man of Steel 'C64' Rocket Ranger, Serve & Volley, Fast Break, Powerplay Hockey, TKO, Caveman Ugh-lympics, Circus Games, Superman: Man of Steel, Supertrux, Fist+, Spitting Image & [[Wanderer} Reviews 'C64' 'Comments' Captain Blood - 77% :Not a bad game at all, considering, but it could have been better. Bombuzal - 97% :The cutest puzzle game on the 64 and it's really addictive as well. Purple Heart - 58% :A reasonably good variation on Ikari Warriors. Final Assault - 41% :A competent, but very tedious, version of a sport that doesn't really work as a sim. Mad Mix Game - 48% :A poor attempt at rejuvenating a much-loved idea. In 80 Days Around the World - 29% :Tedious, long-winded and ultimately boring. Recommended to people you don't like. The Race Against Time - 30% :The Spectrum Race transferred trainer, shorts and singlet to the 64. Power Pyramids - 18% :An original idea... probably because noone has had such a brain relapse before. Savage - 72% :Long-term playability and fine appearances make this a very interesting product. Bubble Ghost - 62% :A pretty good 64 conversion - could have been better though. Peter Beardsley's International Football - 23% :One of the worst football games around at the moment. Overlander - 46% :A poor 3D motor shoot 'em up, not much better than the conversion it mimics. NATO Assault Course - 30% :Dull and unenjoyable game of joystick torture. Battle Island - 41% :Certainly not up to the standards we've come to expect from Novagen. 1943 - 49% :Technically poor and far too easy to be stimulating for more than half an hour. The Games: Summer Edition - 49% :A disappointing release from one of the most successful originators of the strategic 'games' sim. Super Dragon Slayer - 67% :Not a bad game at all. It would have been even better at a proper budget price. Professional Ski Simulator - 73% :An unusual and mildly compelling adaptation of the sport. Joe Blade II - 38% :Fun for a very short while. Street Gang - 30% :Not one to show off to the gang - but you may get some pleasure out of the music. Scorpion - 56% :One of those games you bring out on a raindy day - and then put away again. 5th Gear - 78% :Playable and addictive blend of racing and blasting. Psi-Droid - 60% :Nothing outstanding - see if it grabs you first. Slayer - 90% :A brilliant budget version of the best of recent full-price shoot 'em ups. Pulse Warrior - 78% :A novel and compelling puzzle game. Hopper Copper - 30% :Budding policemen (and everybody else) steer clear. Cheap Skate - 64% :A cheap skate for all the family - and you don't have to be an expert. Pro Skateboard Simulator - 79% :One of Code Masters' best Simulators yet, but probably more suited to the more accomplished games-player. 'Table' Key for table:- Pre: Presentation, Gra: Graphics, Sou: Sound, Hoo: Hookability, Las: Lastability, Ove: Overall Gold Medal - Sizzler - Silver Medal 'Re-Release Round-Up' 'Amiga' 'Comments' Driller - 89% :A superbly presented and totally captivating 3D experience. Nebulus - 97% :An excellent 16-bit conversion of a classic 8-bit masterpiece. Rocket Ranger - 94% :Without doubt - and we'll say it again - the best Cinemaware game yet. Menace - 79% :Nicely done, but a bit easy. Cybernoid - 93% :A very high quality shoot 'em up which is a great improvement over the 64 version. Star Goose - 37% :A nicely presented but terminally dull shoot 'em up. Motorbike Madness - 28% :Good idea, terrible execution. Impossible Mission II - 92% :Not as much of an improvement over the 64 classic as it could have been, but still a hell of a game. Street Sports Basketball - 68% :Not bad, but could have been so much better. Summer Olympiad - 76% :A fresh view on an established game style. Take a look. Zynaps - 78% :A jolly bag of shoot 'em up larks. Major Motion - 54% :Could have been tons better. Revenge of the Mutant Camels II - 38% :Weirdness factor means Minter fans should lap this up, but others would do well to hold onto their money. Fusion - 87% :A high quality shoot 'em up and an impressive debut from Bullfrog Productions. Keep it up guys (and gals?) 'Table' Key for table:- Pre: Presentation, Gra: Graphics, Sou: Sound, Hoo: Hookability, Las: Lastability, Ove: Overall Gold Medal - Sizzler - Silver Medal 'Compilofax' Chuck Vomit (Adventures) 'Reviews' 'Tips' Rigel's Revenge - Map Zork I - Map Zork II - Map The Lord of the Rings - Part solution 'Feature' Magnetic Scrolls Manoeuvres 'Reviews' Panzer Strike - 78% :Excellent for those with an interest in small-unit mechanised warfare. PG's Tips Hawkeye - Map Dizzy - Map Knight Tyme - Solution Thrust 2 - Map Maniac Mansion - Part solution & Map The Vindicator - Map Starglider 2 - Tips External Links You can find this magazine over at The Def Guide to Zzap!64 Issue Index Category:Contains Amiga Reviews Category:Contains C64 Reviews